Stragie's Over
by ShurelyTemple
Summary: Cao Cao has invited Shu, Wu, and the other forces to his kingdom to plan a good stratgie to get rid of Lu Bu. M! Gay relationships : smex ! and well a bit of rape : Saddly not completed yet :D enjoy


_.com "No! I really didn't mean to..."The man's voice roared at the girl, who chased him with a stickle. Her brown hair flows in the wind, her eyes were red and controlled by the demons of the undead. The emperor cursed at his brothers for making devour the dead girl's body.  
"You....ate....me!" Her voice wasn't high pitched; it was more of a devilish voice. Her bloody arm grabbed out for Liu Bei's arm, he screamed and kicked her really hard in the gut. The teenage girl fell to the ground with a loud OFFT!_

Liu Bei lying in his quarters, that Cao Cao let him have, having a nightmare, of the poor farmer's daughter he had ate quite a few months ago. He rolled, kicked, sweated, and screamed as he dreamt the farmers daughter come back from the dead and try to eat him. Zhang Fei and Xiahou Dun were standing in the door way enjoying the sight of Liu Bei foolish actions. Xiahou Dun put his hand on Zhang Fei's shoulder, silently telling him to get Liu Bei and go to his cousin's room. Zhang Fei nodded and walked slowly over to his dreaming brother.

X iahou Dun had already left by the time Zhang Fei got close to his brother. Zhang Fei took one big finger and shoved it in his brother's cheek."Brother!"Liu Bei never moved only yelled out, "I didn't mean to do it!" Zhang Fei sighed and pulled his brothers arm, and pulled the sleeping man out of his bed. Liu Bei's head hit the floor with a loud _THUD!_

The once sleeping man opened his eyes shocked, to see his brother's feet near his face."Huh? Why am I on the floor?"Zhang Fei sighed and pulled on his brother's arm. Liu Bei stood up and dusted the dirt off his white robe.  
"Brother," Zhang Fei said, "Cao Cao has asked you to join him in his chamber." Liu Bei looked into his brothers brown eyes. "Brother he said it was something about the plan to attack the yellow turbans."  
Liu Bei nodded, "I shall go, Zhang Fei just give me a second." Liu Bei ran over to a desk over in the Corner and picked up his green hair elastic, which he always wore. He puts his whole dark hair up in a bun, besides his little hairs that hang down beside his ears. "Now," he faced Zhang Fei, "we can go."

Zhang Fei turned for the door, Liu Bei slowly followed. The emperor thought how his brother won't be affected by the foolish action they did by eating the poor teenager's body. Liu Bei had nightmares of the girl coming back from the dead and killing him, yet Zhang Fei and Guan Yu had seemed to have no nightmares from it. That Liu Bei was around to see. Zhang Fei actually had a nightmare or two during the first mouth. Guan Yu it's here and there, not all the time, although he feels bad for his selfish actions.

Zhang Fei leaded Liu Bei towards the big brown doors. Sun Jian must have been there by now. Zhang Fei thought. Liu Bei sprinted in front of his older brother and shoved open the big brown was quite a fancy room, of course it was Cao Cao's room. Sima Yi, the stagiest of Wei stood looking over Cao Cao's shoulders. Xiahou Dun stood beside the door; he wasn't noticed by Liu Bei or Zhang Fei till they took a step in. Cao Cao sat next to the stragey board just studying it over again. Once he heard Liu Bei's shoes he looked up at his old rival. "You finally came." Cao Cao said warmly.

Liu Bei smiled weary, "hehe...I am glad I am came here its better in here, more people to talk to, and well I'm not sleeping anymore." Zhang Fei and Xiahou Dun started to chuckle a little. The non chuckling men looked at the two men, seeing if any of them could see what is so funny. The laughing men felt everyone's eyes on them and stopped laughing.

Cao Cao extended a hand out to an empty chair, next to another empty one."Liu Bei please sit down." He smiled softly. Liu Bei walked over to the sit and sat down. Zhang Fei stood over by Xiahou Dun, watching there lords, like if it was something on TV. Sima Yi sat down in the empty chair.  
"When I went to go get Sun Jian, he told me he wasn't feeling all that well." Cao Cao and Liu Bei nodded and zoomed in on the stagey board as Sima Yi explained what he cocked together.

~xXx~

"That's all I got for you two." Sima Yi conclude and sat back in his chair, waiting for the good complements that the two lords were about to give him. His brown eyes looked over to Xiahou Dun, and Zhang Fei. They completely lost interest half way through the stagey and were now seeing who had the longest hairs on their breads. Liu Bei looked a bit disappointed; Cao Cao looked pleased with what his stagiest had given him.  
"Sima Yi great stagey, I've never seen such a great one," Cao Cao clapped his hands. "We should use this one. Do you not think so Liu Bei?" All eyes around the stagey board looked over at Liu Bei.  
Liu Bei put a hand on his chin, stroking it like if he had a bread. "I really think this is one of Sima Yi's best one, like you said Cao Cao. But I can not say we should use this one, I'd rather wait to see what my stragiest came up with. Even Zhou Yu even, maybe they have something better then this."  
Sima Yi took that as an insult. He stood up from his chair, he was about to tell of Liu Bei, but he saw he lord shaking his head, and Sima Yi formed a fist and put it together with his flat hand, "both of you, thank you." He left himself out.

Both Zhang Fei and Xiahou Dun became a part of the conversation. Zhang Fei made a face, "I bet he is pissed." Xiahou Dun nodded at the drunks comment. Liu Bei looked back at Zhang Fei, thinking for a minute if he had offended Sima Yi; his eyes looked back over at Cao Cao.

The hero of chaos let out a sigh. "He is normally like that." His eyes looked into Liu Bei's prefect brown ones. "He'll probably just throw things around his room then he'll feel better." Liu Bei didn't feel all that good about that comment, but he tried to smile it off. "Liu Bei is there anything wrong?" Cao Cao asked.  
"Cao Cao why do you ask?"  
"Because...every time Yi would say famers you'd flinch." Zhang Fei new right away what was wrong, but he held his tongue seeing what Liu Bei would say. Liu Bei looked down at the ground, he surely did not want Cao Cao to know about the little eating friendzy he had with his brothers. "You actions in the middle night are starting to worry me, would you like to sleep in my room for tonight."  
Xiahou Dun's jaw dropped at those words; normally he would sleep in his cousin's room."But cousin...?"  
Cao Cao looked up at Xiahou Dun, like if he wasn't even suppose to be in the conversation. "Yes general Dun?"  
"I normally sleep in here!" The one eyed general whined. Liu Bei quite a bit disgusted kept quite, he wanted to sleep next to Lord Cao Cao, he'd dreamt of that for so long now.  
"Well tonight you do not mind sleeping in Liu Bei's room." The general feeling he could not win, just shoke his head in approval. Zhang Fei was a little happy, he was thinking about how happy his brother must be to be sleeping next to such a great man. Yet He was also jealous, that Cao Cao gets to do it before he could. Liu Bei and him used to sleep together, to keep each other warm, but not like what he thought these two were going to do.

Liu Bei stood up and slowly walked towards the door, "I guess I should go put on some pants. It would be quite awkward sleeping in the same bed as a man in a robe eh?" Liu Bei was only using that for an excuse for him to ask Guan Yu for help since he wasn't in this room, he was down the hall and into his own room.

Cao Cao stood up and stalked him towards the door and grabbed on his wrist, "I do not believe you." Cao Cao had such a serious face on it made Liu Bei go crazy. "You could leave me and not return to my room, in till the next meeting." Liu Bei just stood there, why would he ever do that if he loved such a man.

Liu Bei jerked his hand away breaking the grab Cao Cao had on his wrist, and moving closer to him. His arms wrapped around Cao Cao's neck. Liu Bei thought Cao Cao thought it was a simply hug, due the fact that Cao Cao's hands went directly towards Liu Bei's hips. Liu Bei was thinking should he actually do it, Zhang Fei was swearing at Liu Bei in his head not to do what he thinks he is going to do.  
Cao Cao was taken by surprise by the next movement. He never thought it would happen so quickly, Liu Bei moved his face in closer and closer, till there pale lips met and formed a kiss. Zhang Fei screamed in his head, as his hands grabbed on his hair and was about to pull them out. Xiahou Dun just stared at them like it was a painting he hated. Liu Bei broke the kiss. They stare at each other; Cao Cao was admiring the way Liu Bei, looked with a little bit of his own drool on his lips. Liu Bei on the other hand was swearing at himself, he was just thinking of what Sun Shan Xiang would say when she would find out what he had done. Cao Cao put his hand on the younger emperor's tie on his robe, and untied it. He let the white rope fall to the ground, as Liu Bei's robe opened itself up.

Cao Cao felt himself hardening as he took a quite look at Liu Bei's beautiful body. His chest was covered in mussels that seemed glowed in the candle light. There were tiny scars on his chest and a couple of purple bruises. But nothing as dangerous as a large scar on his torso that was caused by Cao Cao, he never noticed it at first. Once Cao Cao's eyes reached down there he took one of his big hands and traced the scar.

"You did that," Liu Bei said quietly, as he squirmed at his cold touch.

_I did, _thought Cao Cao.He did not remember leaving such a fatal wound on Liu Bei. His eyes wanted to explore more, he looked down. It was all the same as the top; it was full of scars and bruises.

Liu Bei got sick of just his body being memorized he wanted to see the other emperor's body. He moved his hands from his neck, to the chest and down by the belt, of Cao Cao's black robe. He untied the complicated knot that Xiahou Dun tied in the lord's belt, when he was dressing him. Once he got it untied, he threw it on the ground, and grabbed on the folds and pushed it aside. His eyes didn't want to look anyways else, but his huge standing up cock. His eyes never left it, "did I cause that," He said quietly. He never had a man think him as sexy; well that's what he thought, when actually Guan Yu and Zhang Fei thought he was quite sexy. Zhang Fei looked over his brothers shoulder and saw what he was saying, and did another face.

Cao Cao nodded while smiley sweetly. Xiahou Dun yawned in boredom and held up a hand to show he was leaving, although no one really paid much attention to him leaving. Cao Cao went down on his knees and studied Liu Bei's cock for a minute, Liu Bei blushed. Cao Cao crawled over to his bed, and rampaged under it for a bottle of lube. Liu Bei watched him curios of what he was getting. Zhang Fei sat on the ground and watched his lord.

Cao Cao was unsuccessful in finding a bottle of lube, so he crawled back to Liu Bei. The younger emperor started to freeze, but Cao Cao seemed not to feel the cold. Cao Cao pushed Liu Bei down to the ground. Zhang Fei was taken by shock, and thought Cao Cao was trying to kill Liu Bei so he was about to get up till, his brown eyes watched Liu Bei and Cao Cao make out in front of him. The two emperor's tongues twirled and tangled together. Cao Cao slipped his hand down to Liu Bei's ignored cock. His long fingers wrapped around the member and rubbed it with long and hard strokes. Liu Bei moaned around Cao Cao's tongue. Liu Bei hardened at The Hero of Chaos's touch.

Once the lord realized this, he speeded up. Liu Bei was moaning too much, and broke the kiss. He laid his hands over Cao Cao's shoulders, and puts his sweaty forehead against the older man's forehead. Liu Bei's moans got louder as his was about to climax.

"Cao Cao..." Liu Bei said quietly, and the older man looked into his eyes. Liu Bei took a swallow of a lot of spit that was just waiting to fall out of his mouth."I'm...about to come." The older man smirked at the breathing hard emperor, and his warm hand fell towards the cold ground. Zhang Fei sat up as he heard those words, showing he was interested in what was about to happen.

The Hero of Chaos pushed the other lord, down on his back, and rolled him over. Liu Bei shivered, the floor was freezing cold. The Hero of Chaos took his index finger and his middle, and shoved it in Liu Bei's awakening ass. Liu Bei tensed up; he squalled and went to ground for Cao Cao's other hand. Cao Cao took his fingers and stretched them apart, opening Liu Bei's ass. Once he finally opened it enough he shoved his hard member into Liu Bei. Liu Bei closed his eyes, he hated the feeling of skin moving apart, but enjoyed that fact that someone was in him.

Cao Cao humped Liu Bei senseless. Liu Bei bit onto his finger trying to make the pain go away. Cao Cao brought his hand back down to Liu Bei's member and gave it a stroke. In that mere minute Liu Bei let himself go. White and sticky come, went onto the floor, and on Cao Cao's hand. Cao Cao went a few more times, and then came in Liu Bei's tight ass. Liu Bei collapsed on the floor, breathing hard, like if there was no air.

Cao Cao grabbed on the breathless lord and turned him over, and looked into his eyes. He made a nod towards the bed, telling Liu Bei they should go to the bed. Liu Bei nodded and grabbed on Cao Cao's shoulders, as the older man lifted him off the floor and brought him towards the warm bed.

Zhang Fei sit there jaw slack. He could not believe all that happened, just because the strategy was over...

All that time Sima Yi was in his room coming up with a better strategy then the one he had. He had poked his brown haired head into the door of his lord room. He was shocked to see him lying in bed with Liu Bei. He moved his head out of the door, and gave a sigh. His boots leaded him towards the wooden door that was his room. He twisted a knob, and walked in. He lefted a candle one before he left, and know it was dying. He cursed under his breath. He always hated re-lighting the candles, so he just left it.

There was a body movement sound coming from over by his bed. "Hello?" Sima Yi said quietly to see if there was someone there, or if he was just crazy.  
"Sima Yi?" The sound was quite familiar to Sima Yi, he couldn't put his finger on it though.  
"Who are you?!" Sima Yi yelled, thinking now that he was crazy. He reached over for a patch and hit it against the table causing a flame.

His eyes grew as he noticed the man that sat in his room... "No..." He almost dropped the patch, luckily he didn't.


End file.
